


Somethin' Stupid

by justmindy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 18:04:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8456443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justmindy/pseuds/justmindy
Summary: Sherlock and Molly had a good thing. They would meet, always somewhere different, and shag. Then he went and spoiled it all by saying something stupid like ‘I Love You.’  Sherlolly Smutember entry





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was my Sherlolly Smutember contribution, edited a bit more. (I believe) It was originally posted as 'A Good Thing'.

******_The time is right,  
_ _your perfume fills my head,  
_ _the stars get red and,  
_ _oh, the night's so blue  
_ _And then I go and spoil it all  
_ **_**by saying something stupid**  
_ **_like "I love you"._  
**

The old, columned building stood inconspicuously on the end of a sleepy city street in central London. Sherlock took in his surroundings and checked traffic before eagerly jogging across the street and climbing the few steps.

They were meeting at the Hunterian Museum this time, inside the Royal College of Surgeons. Just inside the front door, he found Clive, the second shift security supervisor with an as yet undiagnosed heart condition. With a wink, the suggestion to visit his GP, and a twenty pound note, his task was done. He stole down a hallway, the walls and rooms lined with anatomical models and specimen jars, their macabre inhabitants suspended in embalming fluid.

This was Molly’s idea, of course, but he had no complaints when he spied her ‘studying’ across a bright room at the end of the hall. She was wearing a uniform with a skirt so short it wouldn't be acceptable at any public school he'd visited, complete with knee high white socks and patent leather shoes. Her hair was piled high on her head in a messy chignon, with wisps falling out to frame her face. He was briefly struck dumb by his complete want of her.

_i want to be inside you i want you gasping i want you in my arms every morning i want you always_

He sat at the nearest desk, leering as she fellated her no. 2 pencil. They were mostly alone in the small library, just a few hard working students, revising for end of term exams. So no one saw Molly uncross her legs. No one but Sherlock noticed her lack of undergarments.

_i want you wet for me love the taste of you on my lips the smell of you on my fingers_

She closed her book and stood, bending forward to replace it on the shelf, and bared herself to him again. She threw a cheeky grin over her shoulder before exiting the archives.

He found her around the corner, near an exhibit of rusted Victorian-era autopsy tools. Her back and one foot pressed against the glass case, she’d already unbuttoned her white Oxford shirt. Her head was angled back, eyes closed, as she trailed one hand down her bare front.

_you are aphrodite rising from the foam_

A quick glance into the adjoining antechamber, and he saw the security camera lights were all beaming red, indicating they’d been turned off.

_my arms feel empty i need you i crave you i reach for you_

He joined her, and they met for a fierce kiss. They’d done this many times before, and there was no innocent hesitation. He swallowed her gasp as her nipples - hard from cold and arousal - scratched against the wool of his Belfast. Her thigh brushed against his own arousal and he groaned, then pushed her further into the exhibit. By the time her back was against glass again, she’d already unzipped his trousers.

* * *

 

Sherlock loved fucking Molly.

_your soft hands on my skin the sounds you make the look on your face when you cum_

Of course, that wasn’t the only thing he loved about her. He loved her smile, and the twinkle in her eyes when she told one of her bad jokes. He loved the words she spoke under her breath while reading.

_made no sense it was ridiculous and yet and yet and yet_

He had come to love everything about her. Over the course of their long acquaintance, his respect for her capabilities and tolerance of her sunny disposition became admiration for her loyalty and spirit. It wasn’t until she told him she didn’t matter that he realised how untrue it was. He cared for her deeply. Then he died.

_i died for you a penance for my hubris so you could all be safe_

And when he came back, she was still there, but not for him. Not that way. So he threw himself into John and Mary’s wedding, and then he threw himself into the Magnussen case. Complete with fiancee and renewed drug habit.

Then he wasn’t good enough.

_you are magnificent and i am vile_

One night, a year, maybe two, after…

_did you miss me did you miss me_

...she stormed out of Baker Street when he’d said something not-good. He came to the lab the next day to apologise, but it was empty. Following the sound of moans, he burst through the doors of the supply closet, only to find a gasp on her lips and one hand bracing against the shelves. The other hand was in her loose trousers.

_you tasted so good and i had to cover your mouth as you screamed your orgasm and i bit your shoulder as i came to keep from spilling my heart as well_

After awkwardly pulling themselves back together, straightening their appearance, Molly took a deep breath, facing him. She told him she was over him, she couldn’t fall in love with him again. He told her this wasn’t about that. It was just physical.

_liar_

And thus began their game. They’d pick a place, then meet and fuck and go home. No strings.

_l i a r_

With every encounter, he grew more devoted. Outside their clandestine meetings, the tension had eased considerably, and he now spent as much of his spare time at the lab as he could. He found a second home there among the microscopes and flasks, where he could perform his experiments and be with Molly.

_molly molly my molly_

He loved her, but didn’t dare say. What they had was tenuous, and that she allowed those intimate moments still astounded him. He didn’t have all of her, but he’d take what he could get. He couldn’t lose her now.

_please don’t stop i can’t live without you_

* * *

 

He kissed down her throat and palmed her breast, his hand moving lower as he bent to take her nipple into his mouth. He could feel the peak harden further under his tongue, and he gently nibbled.

_i love you let me worship you_

Brushing between her legs, he found her already wet. He sank to his knees, eager to taste her, and kissed her inner thigh before inhaling her scent. He reached down to her ankle, and caressed her skin up to her thigh, then lifted the leg to rest on his shoulder. He moved closer, burying his nose in her cunt, fully licking her with broad strokes. She moaned deeply as she became impossibly wetter.

_i love the taste of you on my tongue_

He felt her abdominal muscles twitch beneath his hand on her belly; he took his other hand off his cock, then brought it up to finger her while his tongue concentrated on her clit. She was gasping when she pulled on his hair impatiently.

_i want you too i need you desperately_

He turned her toward the display case and she bent forward so he could firmly place her hands palm down against the cold glass. He pulled her skirt up, then slid inside, quickly finding a rhythm as their breathing synced.

_i want to lose myself in you_

She turned her head, her large chocolate eyes locking with his, and he stopped his movements. One hand still on her hip, he reached up to tangle it in her hair. He leaned forward to breathe in the scent of perfume on her neck.

_i need you i love you_

He started moving again...

_i love you_

...his hips picking up speed as he moved his hand to finger her clit. She started to hum and he knew…

_there right there that’s right cum for me i love you i love you_

“I love you,” he gasped, her orgasm triggering his own. It wasn’t until she pulled away, eyes wide, protectively holding her shirt closed, that he realised what he said.

_no_

He reached out, “Molly…”

She fled.

* * *

 

He followed her to an abandoned loo, hair almost completely fallen down, buttoning up her shirt and wiping away tears. Her sniffs and coughs echoed off the faded blue tile and were deafening in his ears.

_my heart your heart is breaking_

“Go away, Sherlock.”

“I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to find out this-,” he stopped when she turned suddenly and stormed toward him.

_even teary eyed and furious you are beautiful and i love you i love you_

“No! I won't let you manipulate me again. I won't let you use this - use me,” she turned and grabbed a hand towel from the nearest dispenser.

“I'm not - turn around and look at me! I'm not lying,” he waited for her to face him again. “I've loved you for years. Even before I died,” she shook her head,

_believe me this is my heart laid bare_

“but I’ll take it back. I'll never say it again. I know you don't love me anymore and I'm okay with that, just please don't leave. Don't leave, please don't leave me,” he pleaded, choking back desperate sobs.

_stillness_

_everything is still_

_you are still here but why won’t you say anything_

His heart thumped a hundred times before she shakily grinned and walked forward, “Who knew? All this time. Both of us,” she laughed as she stopped before him. “We’re idiots.”

He cupped her face in his hands and stroked the wet apples of her cheeks, “I do love you.”

_you are my forever_

She leaned up and kissed the corner of his mouth, then rubbed her nose against his with a small smile, and sobered. “This is still new. I need -  we need - to be careful. We need to go slowly,” she took a long, shaky, breath, “but I love you, too.” She kissed him. It was nothing like the fevered kisses of before. It was slow and sweet

_and perfect._


End file.
